wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Me-Dari Callo
Me-Dari Callo was a Cerean who grew up on Cerea upset at the industrialization of her once beautiful planet by the Empire. She spent several years protesting Imperial operations on Cerea, but was forced into exile to escape being imprisoned. Still, she resisted, and when her resistance cell was crushed in 2 BBY, she became one of the first members of the Rebel Alliance. Her devotion to the cause and tactical mind led her to be promoted to unit commander and later given command of a base on Eriadu. In 3 ABY it was besieged by Imperial forces and much of the garrison was killed, but Me-Dari and a few survivors were ultimately extracted by a task force led by Leia Organa. After that, Me-Dari stepped down from any leadership role but continued to fight passionately against the Empire. After a devastating alliance defeat on Coruscant, Me-Dari was recruited by Sergeant Kervis Griggs, whom she had served under in the past, to become deputy commander of the new special forces unit Casaya Team. Though Me-Dari was resistant to resume a leadership role, the Alliance's desperate plight and her devotion to the cause swayed her to accept. Information Born: 33 BBY; Cerea Species: Cerean. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, Casaya Team. Weapon: Blaster, riot shield. -Non-Canon- Me-Dari Callo was a Cerean who grew up on Cerea upset at the industrialization of her once beautiful planet by the Empire. She joined the Rebel Alliance early in its existence, in 2 BBY, and remained in it up through the Battle of Endor, becoming a unit commander in 3 ABY. She was enlisted in Casaya Team in 5 ABY and was a major part of the success of their first mission, to rescue the MIA Leia Organa, and in getting them safely back to the rebel fleet after completing that assignment. However, despite her rank as Secondary Commander of the team, she didn't really hold much authority over the team, and there were several members of it, such as Kilm Trasso and Elisza Arins, who were hardly fond of her. She did work closely with team leader Sergeant Griggs, and supported his decisions even when she didn't fully understand them or when everyone else on the team questioned his leadership. As time went on the team gained respect for Me-Dari as she fought through every encounter, including a battle which resulted in the loss of her right arm. Me-Dari continued on the team for over twenty years working with Griggs, and eventually taking command when he remained in secret on Taldornadi with Aelynn and Darth Vader. Meanwhile, war broke out between the Coalition and New Telmaros, and Casaya Team's side was chosen for them when High General Shepard tried putting them in custody. At first Me-Dari remained uncertain, as she would not fight against Coalition, and former Rebel Alliance, soldiers who she had been with for thirty years, but after Griggs was killed on Taldornadi by the Coalition, Me-Dari chose her loyalties. However, it would be short-lived for her as the team flew to Kamino to rescue Aelynn, and battled a Sith-worshipping cult that sought to an end to Vader, Aelynn's continuing project. Though the team was ultimately successful, Me-Dari would not live to see it as she was killed by one of the cult's leaders, Noserai, during the fight. Information Born: 31 BBY; Cerea Died: 29 ABY, Kamino. Species: Cerean. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance. Weapon: Blaster, riot shield. Category:ABY Category:Caleb Category:Fanfic Category:Character Category:Canon (Caleb)